Neutral
by fanficoholic
Summary: Piper Halliwell is the Lady of the Lake. Shouldn't there be a Merlin too? When Chris traveled back to save Wyatt from turning evil, he should have known that he wouldn't be the only one there from his time. After all Harry always does the unexpected. Prequel and One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline. Happy reading!

He landed on his feet with a soft grunt, disorientated after the six foot drop from the portal above. Straightening his posture, he checked to make sure no one saw his not so graceful entrance before dusting off his grey cargos, and green t-shirt with matching converse. He wasn't very tall, or well-built for that matter, but he had an aura of power and control around him. He had a few piercings as well as a few tattoos which more than enough made up for his lack of intimidating body type. On his nose was a pair of round dark reflective sunglasses that covered his eyes and his mop of dark messy hair was covered by a black distressed messenger cap. Noticing the lack of shoulder bag, he spotted it sprawled a small distance away, luckily its contents were still inside and, when he checked, relatively intact. He looked at his watch, took note of the date and time and grinned.

"Right on schedule," he mumbled to himself, his British accent prevalent.

He waited for a few moments before sticking his hand into his bag and pulling out a very long staff. Considering the dimensions of the staff and the small size of the bag, it seemed impossible, however compared to what happened next, that was child's play. After a moment's deliberation, he tapped his staff on the ground thrice before mumbling something in an obscure language, and a strange doorway appeared out of thin air. It looked as if it came straight out of someone's house and if one glanced at it carefully enough, it was glowing slightly. He turned the brass doorknob and opened the door, revealing a nursery. He took a moment to consider his options before shaking his head, closing the door, mumbling something else. He didn't notice the young child who had been staring at him the entire time. That door disappeared and another took its place, this time it looked like a door to a basement. He opened it, only this time it revealed the kitchen of a very familiar looking house.

"Now that's better," he mumbled to himself.

He stepped through, taking care to close the door behind him causing the door to disappear in the nick of time to avoid an audience. The man wondered if it he should leave the house, close the front door and knock before the option was taken right out of his hands. He soon found himself flung across the room and against the wall. He groaned, wondering how he always ended up across the room in this house. His sunglasses were shattered next to him and his bag was luckily lying right beside him, still relatively unharmed. He conjured a white flag and waved it above him hoping that whichever sister just attacked him would get the message.

He was about to speak when someone orbed right in front of him. He felt a slight weight settle on top of him and while it wasn't enough weight to aggravate any of his injuries, it was enough to aggravate his attacker. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see who it was but he had a very good idea.

"Let him go!" she cried out.

He slowly righted himself, careful not to drop his precious cargo or to harm himself further, and opened his eyes only to be met with the blue orbs of the innocent child only little more than a year old. He smiled slightly, barely able to hold back his chuckle.

"Even now you can't resist me can you Wy?" he whispered, "You're going to get me in trouble with your mum before she gets to know me and you know she doesn't change her opinions easily once she initially makes them."

Wyatt just sat there in his arms, staring at him, not moving an inch. Even if he did understand what was being said to him, Wyatt did not let it show.

He couldn't help his laugh this time, "You haven't changed at all have you? Still as stubborn as ever I see!" he teased, "Alright, I guess I'll have to work around you like always. I should have figured."

"Alright buddy," Piper growled, having enough of the stranger whispering things to her only child, "This is your last warning! Let my son go or I will sick the power of three on you."

He looked up, having forgotten that he was on a tight schedule with Piper in the driver's seat so to speak. He tried to stand and winced when his ankle twinge and he felt blood trickle down his side. He looked back at Wyatt and bit his lip.

"I don't suppose you know how to heal yet," he half asked, half stated and when the baby just blinked, he sighed.

"Mrs. Halliwell," he said carefully as he tried to get up, "I swear I am not here to hurt you or Wyatt. I'm a friend from the future."

"Let go of my son!" she growled once more.

He sighed once more and looked at Wyatt, "Wy, can you please go to your mom? She's scared for you and won't listen to a word I say until you're safe."

Wyatt looked at him as if to say that he wanted to protect him, but in the end complied and orbed to his mother. Piper immediately grabbed her son and pulled him into her arms, careful to keep one hand trained on the intruder.

"Alright, speak!" Piper said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

He slumped down on the ground. Now that Wyatt was with his mom, he didn't have to stand anymore. He took a moment to use his internal magic to heal the worst of the damage before speaking.

"My name is Harry and I really am a friend from the future. You can trust me."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "Why should I trust you?"

Harry looked at Wyatt, "Well Wy didn't use his shield around me, now did he?"

Piper didn't speak for the longest time, absorbing what he said before completely ignoring it. "How did you get here?" she asked, "I thought Chris brought the only time travel spell with him."

Harry sighed, and nodded, "The only Wiccan time travel spell, yes, but I didn't use a Wiccan spell."

Piper stared at him for a full minute before crying out, "Chris!" she said, "Chris get your butt here right now before I blow you up!"

Harry silently sighed in relief, not wanting to deal with the woman's suspicion any longer. She was harder to talk to than Wyatt on a particularly evil day, but then again she was his mother and he had to get it from someone. Almost immediately did the neurotic half Elder appear, facing Piper, but not without complaint. Chris hated being beckoned like a dog; he always had and probably always would. Harry did not miss that part of being his charge at all.

"Piper I'm trying to figure out who's plotting to turn Wyatt! I'd think that you of all people would appreciate the effort I'm putting into…"

Piper growled once more and using her free arm, violently swung Chris around so that he was facing Harry, "Is he a friend of yours because I would appreciate it if you did not invite your friends to come visit without telling me first!" she demanded sarcastically.

Chris took a second to stare in shock before scrambling over to him, "Crap," he swore, "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Peachy," he replied sarcastically, before grinning, "I missed you."

"We need to get you to a hospital before…"

"Chris relax," Harry hissed as Chris helped him to his feet, "We're in the past remember, besides Wyatt already saw and he did not blow a gasket."

Chris took a quick glance at the baby in Piper's arms, "Only because he doesn't know how to yet," he mumbled, "But if I don't do something, he will remember this exact moment and find a way to torture me in the future if I don't help you so let's go."

"Hello!" Piper called, "Can we please attend to the matter at hand? Do you know him, Chris? Is he who he says he is?"

Chris scowled, "Don't you know better than to shoot first and ask questions later?" he demanded harshly making Harry snort. He bet that Piper was really confused, especially if Chris usually encouraged their attack first methodology.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, taken back.

"You could have killed him!" he exclaimed, accidentally letting Harry go, almost letting him drop before catching him, "You have no idea the consequences of letting Harry die!"

"I was protecting Wyatt!" she exclaimed, "You know that is my first priority!"

"You might as well let the demons slaughter Wyatt without Harry around." Chris grumbled, "He'd probably turn into the devil himself…"

Piper gasped, clutching Wyatt closer to her.

Harry had enough, "Chris," he said, warningly, "Take me to the couch and then bring me my bag. I do not want to hear another word out of you."

Chris stayed silent, knowing that he went too far. He carefully helped Harry to the sofa and brought him his bag. Harry directed Chris into pulling out a few healing potions and drank them. He was healing before their very eyes; something that impressed Piper and made her feel rather intimidated to say the least.

"There are healing potions?" Piper asked, unable to keep her question to herself.

Harry nodded, "I'm surprised Chris didn't show them to you yet," he commented, "He loves the craft."

Chris nodded in agreement but informed him that he had been busy trying to save Wyatt from being turned evil. He then went on to say that he could have fun in the future once everything was good and golden.

Harry sighed, "You're going to send yourself into an early grave by trying to figure out who's going to turn him evil," he gently scolded.

Chris shrugged, "I didn't come here to have fun," he said.

Harry looked at Chris meaningfully, "You didn't come here not to either," he pointed out and then quietly said, "You should appreciate this time with Piper."

Chris looked like he wanted to argue before he remembered something and reluctantly nodded.

"Well then," Piper interrupted, "Now that no one's in danger of dying, can you please clue me in as to what's going on here?"

Harry turned to Piper and gave her his famous crooked grin, "I apologize for barging into your home earlier," he said, "I guess I just assumed that since I'm welcome in the Manor in the future, it would be the same now."

Chris tried to hide his smile.

"Well," she said, unsure as what to say to that, "I still don't know who you are."

"Piper," Chris said, "Harry is both my and Wyatt's best friend."

"Hold on! You're both friends with Wyatt in the future?" Piper asked, surprised.

Chris and Harry glanced at each other before Harry replied, "More or less," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Is that why both of you came back; to save Wyatt?" Piper assumed; she really liked her assumption.

Chris and Harry glanced at each other once more and nodded at the woman making her grin. Harry went even further and explained to Piper, "I don't really care one way or another because to me Wyatt is Wyatt."

Chris scoffed, "He's evil, Harry!"

Harry pointedly looked at baby Wyatt.

"Okay, he's _going_ to be evil!" Chris corrected, "And I get the whole neutral thing…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He still loves," he pointed out, "Don't you think that if anyone else traveled back in time to prevent him from going evil, he would have had them killed instead of merely having their powers stripped and being carted back through time? You're probably the only person who could get away with it."

"You could too," Chris argued.

"Do you really think Wyatt would let me out of his sight for more than two days?" he asked rhetorically, "Not to mention he would feel so betrayed that he'd probably lock me up and throw away the key!"

"What's this whole neutral thing?" Piper asked, "And why don't you care if Wyatt is good or evil?"

Harry sighed, wondering if the woman would ever get over her suspicions of him, "First of all, did Wyatt get his birthright yet?"

Chris nodded.

"Alright, I think you should probably go get Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. They should be here while I explain this." He mumbled the last part.

"So I take it you're here for business," Chris commented dryly.

Harry nodded, but grinned "But don't worry Chris," he said, "Unlike you, I know how to mix business with a little fun."

Before Chris came back with the others, Piper went upstairs to put Wyatt down in his room for a nap. She had decided that the young child had enough excitement for one day. What she didn't anticipate, however, was Wyatt's reluctance in letting Harry out of his sight. It took her almost ten minutes to convince the child that Harry would be alright, and it only worked because Wyatt was falling asleep and could barely keep his baby blues open.

"Is Wyatt fast asleep then?" Harry asked as he riffled through his bag, looking for something.

Piper nodded, "But how did you know to play _Lucy in the Sky_ of all songs to get him to fall asleep? Surely that doesn't still work on him as an adult." She asked sardonically.

Harry snorted, "Of course it does," he said, "But only when he's too stressed out to sleep. I play it in the background and he falls straight asleep; works every time too. Aha!"

Harry pulled out the strangest looking device Piper had ever seen. It was as thin as a razor blade and fit on the palm of Harry's hand. He laid it flat down on said palm and a hologram appeared above it, showing the strangest of symbols. Harry waved his hand through it, and it changed color and designs until finally someone's face appeared in the hologram, someone who looked vaguely familiar. Before Piper could take a closer look, the time traveler went into the kitchen for some privacy.

"It's about time you called!" was the last thing she heard before he was entirely in the other room.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too!" he drawled, "Oh yes, my trip went fine, thanks for asking. The past is lovely this time of year. How's Chris? Well he's as determined as ever…"

"Rhee," said the hologram in a warning tone, "Don't push it! You're lucky I let you go at all. In fact I'm ready to bring you back."

Harry scoffed, "Since when do you let me do anything, Mr. King of Magic? Don't make me come home just to kick your sorry arse to Mars and back for thinking that you can let me do anything."

"Alright, I apologize," he said but Harry could tell that he was not sorry at all, "You being in that past makes me nervous, especially with Chris as your only backup. What if a demon gets too cocky and…"

"You forget that I am in the company of the Charmed ones." Harry pointed out feeling amused, "You know, the three witches who single-handedly destroyed over two thirds of the demon population before their untimely deaths."

"Just be careful," he warned, "I want you home safe and sound in two days, preferably with Chris in tow."

Harry smiled, "You know that I can't interfere," he said.

"You're just helping your soul mate bring his little brother back from a dangerous situation." He tried.

Harry laughed, "It's not that simple and you know it Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. This is a battle between good and evil and my position demands my neutrality. You know I'll love you no matter what happens, just like I'll always support Chris as his best friend."

Wyatt looked at his mate uncharacteristically tenderly, "You're really something else, you know that? Not many people can say what you just said and actually mean it."

Harry shrugged, "I'm just me," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Wyatt said, "Come home soon."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll be home when it's time for me to go home, just like always. Besides, Chris needs me to kick his arse a bit; he's squandering his only time with your mum."

Wyatt was silent for the longest time, "Do you think she'll still…"

Harry shrugged, "It's not my place to question the fates," he said, "But in case she won't be there…Would you like me to tell her something on your behalf?"

Wyatt sat there for a moment, silent as the grave. Harry could tell he was thinking and that usually did not bode well. Finally Wyatt just shook his head, "Just be safe," he said before signing off.

Harry stared at the device for the longest time. He knew how much it hurt Wyatt when Piper died, and just about killed Harry that Wyatt wouldn't have her back. Despite everything, both Halliwell boys loved their mother very much and would do anything to protect her. Harry only hoped that they wouldn't mess with Destiny and Fate to do so.

Harry hung up, and walked back into the living room where Piper was waiting for him anxiously. She spoke up, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer. She had a very good feeling she knew who Harry had just been talking to but needed confirmation as well as an explanation how.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, distrustful and anxious all at once.

Harry looked at Piper and grinned, "Recognized him, did you?"

Almost immediately did her entire demeanor do a 180 degree flip. "So that was him? Wyatt? From the future? How? Was it really?" she babbled, unable to control herself.

"Yes, that was Wyatt from the future," Harry replied, "Since I travel a lot for work, I adapted a communication device to work wherever and whenever I was so that I could contact anyone throughout the ages. It runs on magic and thus doesn't need technology to work."

"That is amazing!" Piper cried out absentmindedly, already examining the device. She was contemplating having Harry call Wyatt again so she could talk to the future version of her son.

"What is amazing?" Paige asked from behind as she ended the living room with her sister, brother-in-law and Whitelighter.

"Nothing," Piper said quickly, handing the device back to Harry quickly.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Paige added, "Who's our guest?"

"Umm…" Piper hesitated looking from Chris to Harry, before gracefully bowing out, "I think I'm going to let Chris take this one. All you need to know from me is that I trust that they're telling the truth and that Wyatt didn't put up his shield up around our newcomer at all."

Chris felt slightly betrayed as he watched as Piper sat down next to her sisters but realized that it was probably for the best. He then nodded to Harry who gestured for Chris to begin. Chris rolled his eyes, but complied, knowing that it would be best for him to begin. He opened his mouth to begin before closing it again. He had no idea how to start. Harry chuckled and stood up. He had a feeling it would be up to him to start the introductions once more.

He looked at his audience before giving them his crooked grin. Phoebe and Paige swooned slightly, especially with his accent, but Leo only looked even more cautious. "My name is Harry Potter-Black, and I'm from the same future as Chris and Wyatt."

"I thought Chris took the spell with him when he returned to the past," Leo said, looking at the sisters and Chris for confirmation.

Chris nodded, "I did take it with me, but Harry doesn't really need that spell. He has one of his own."

"Hold it," Paige exclaimed, "How is it that you have your own time travel spell? It takes a lot of power not to mention the fact that only a few families can even attempt to write such a spell at all. I was surprised that Chris managed to get back in time, even with a spell from the Book of Shadows. Only demons have the power to time travel otherwise."

Harry shook his head, "First of all, as both Wyatt's and Chris' best friend, I have unlimited access to the book and thus could have got to the spell at any time and copied it down months before Chris took it out of the book."

"You're friends with Chris _and_ Wyatt?" Paige interrupted incredulously.

Phoebe turned to Chris, "You're friends with Wyatt?"

Chris sighed, and was about to respond but Harry interrupted, "Who else but Wyatt's nearest and dearest would be able to travel back in time to prevent his descent to evil?" he asked almost dramatically.

Paige and Phoebe frowned and shrugged, "True," Paige agreed.

"So are you here to help Chris?" Leo asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, as I was telling your wife, I am neutral in the grand scheme of things. I cannot interfere."

Piper nodded, "I've got that," she said dryly, "But what do you mean by neutral?"

Harry grinned, "And that question brings me to the entire reason why I am here, and answers your last question as well. Anyway, while that is true, I did not use a Wiccan time travel spell but a time portal of my own creation. I'll explain more about that once you understand more about my neutrality.

"Mrs. Halliwell, as the Lady of the Lake, your job is to take care of Excalibur and to present it to your son when you deem him ready for it, correct?"

Piper looked shocked that Harry knew this but then again as Wyatt's friend why wouldn't he know. She nodded, "Yes, but please call me Piper."

Harry nodded, "Very well Lady Piper, as you wish," he said with a flourish, "Now, my role in Wyatt's life is both very similar and yet completely different from yours. Are you well versed in Arthurian Legend?"

"Well it's not like we have a degree in it," Phoebe said, "But we know the basics."

"Then I assume you know Excalibur can only be wielded safely by the true king. What legend leaves out is that the true king chosen is the King of Magic."

"When you say Magic do you mean…"

"I mean all magic, good and evil. That's why it doesn't matter whether or not Wyatt is good or evil in the grand scheme of things," he said to Piper specifically.

"Wait," Paige said, "You don't care?"

Harry shrugged, "Wyatt is Wyatt."

"But…"

"Alright," Chris interrupted with a grin, "Harry, continue!"

Harry did so as if there was no interruption, "Now, as the King of Magic, Wyatt has a lot riding on his shoulders and thus needs to have trustworthy advisors surrounding him. His advisors need to be neutral and need not have any gain in the decisions Wyatt makes; that is where I come in."

Chris rolled his eyes at his friend's rather wordy explanations, "In other words, Harry is the Merlin to Wyatt's Arthur."

Harry gave Chris a sharp glance but otherwise did not comment. He knew his friend had little patience for his rather drawn-out monologues and he had to admit that when he was Chris' age, he was the same way.

"But Wyatt is the King of Magic," Paige said, "And a witch."

"Yeah," Phoebe continued, "Why would he need you?"

Harry and Chris looked at each other and smirked. Harry explained, "Well, Wyatt may be a magical powerhouse, but he rather lacks the knowledge that I have about magic. Not to mention some other intricacies that legend forgot to mention about the role, that you will learn in due time."

"So basically what Harry is saying is that Wyatt is the brawn and Harry is the brains of his operation." Chris said, unable to help himself.

"Chris," Harry scolded gently, but he too was unable to hide a grin.

"Is there something going on between you and Chris that we should know about?" Phoebe asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Chris shook his head and immediately yelled out, "No way! Don't even joke about that! Do you want me dead?"

Harry snickered, "Relax Chris," he said, "No one will kill you. I won't allow it."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Then you're with Wyatt," she said, unable to keep her matchmaking fingers out of it.

Harry shook his head, "That is not for me to tell you but for Wyatt. He already got out of the 'I'm evil' speech as well as the 'I'm the King of Magic' speech. He will not get out of this one too!"

"So would that be a yes?" Paige asked dubiously. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Paige.

"Awww come on!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Don't make me wait until Wyatt becomes secure enough in himself to tell us his sexuality! That'll take years!"

"He's a baby!" Harry exclaimed, "You shouldn't even be thinking about his sexuality!"

Chris smirked, "He's straight," he said quickly, "Except for Harry!"

Harry scowled, "Make things easy for him why don't you," he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Chris snorted, "No," he said, "I just want to make sure that I get some sleep when you guys meet."

Piper didn't know what to think. On the one hand, she genuinely didn't really mind Harry. Other than the minor altercation they had when she first saw him, she liked what she saw and more importantly, she found that she liked that Wyatt trusted him. She also liked that he cared for Wyatt evil or not. Whether that meant that she was ready for Harry as a potential partner for her son she didn't know, but she wasn't going to shun him either. On the other hand, did she really want the hardship of being with a man impact her son? She was all for any kind of love, but she knew that not many people would agree with her and she didn't want Wyatt to suffer through that discrimination.

Phoebe snickered, "When do you two meet? In college?" she asked.

Chris shook his head, and before Harry could get to him he replied, "No, when Harry turned 17 and Wyatt 14, Harry came here."

Piper blinked, "Excuse me?" she demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry and Chris did not answer. Instead, Harry was too busy chasing his friend all around the house, trying to hex him. Chris had a lot of practice getting away from the enraged Merlin, but he still got hit a few times. That was why, when Piper finally managed to get them to stop running, Chris had neon green hair, flowers coming out of his ears, and violet freckles & warts alternating all over his body.

"You molested my 14 year old son?" Piper demanded. Chris looked surprised that Piper even took it that way.

Harry looked offended, "No!" he exclaimed, "I would never! He may be my soul mate, and the one person who I will spend the rest of my existence with but I would never take advantage of him. I love him with every fiber of my being and I would not do anything that would harm him."

Piper looked at him long and hard before nodding, "Alright," she said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but with how Chris said it I…"

"Wyatt is my life," Harry said, his green eyes staring into Piper's, "I would rather die than betray him. I swear that on my magic."

A slight breeze swirled around them, cementing the fact that he was completely serious. Magical oaths were very rare in the Wiccan world, and when implemented, they were akin to signing away one's magic and soul. Piper nodded, in awe.

"Now back to how Wyatt and I meet," Harry said, "In 12 years, I will be assigned to Wyatt and another Whitelighter as their charge."

"But he'll only be 14," Piper said, "A kid!"

Harry nodded, "He'll be ready, they both will!" he said, "Anyway, what I need you to remember is that everything will seem hopeless, but it will turn out alright in the end. Without my whitelighters, I will never be able to jumpstart my destiny and thus help Wyatt begin his own. I will stay here over the summer and holidays since the Whitelighter bond trumps any other custodial arrangement and my whitelighters will be able to join me at my school for the year. It is also customary that Whitelighter and charge share living quarters at school as well.

"You cannot tell me anything about my future; I have to figure it out on my own. The only time when you can say anything, Phoebe, is when you receive a premonition. You'll know when and what to say."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Paige asked, "Isn't there a rule about revealing the future?"

Chris took this question, "Normally there is," he explained, "For witches, whitelighters, demons, and other magical creatures that is, but Harry is above all that. As Merlin, he is above the rules set down by the Elders. If Harry wants you to know about the future and deems this knowledge necessary then no one will keep him from telling you."

Piper blinked, "That's a lot of power," she said dubiously.

"Don't worry Piper," Chris said, "Harry is the last person who would ever abuse his power. I'm relieved that it's Harry who's Merlin because if it were Wyatt, the future would be doomed."

Leo frowned, "But Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed," he said, "Magic had to shut down on the day he was born because of how powerful he was."

Chris shrugged, and Harry took over, "That's because while Wy got his powers from birth, I received mine upon my second death."

Phoebe stared at him in shock, "You died?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really know for sure," he said, "My mentor once told me that no magic can bring the dead back to life, but I was hit with the Killing Curse twice and yet here I am today."

"The Killing Curse?" Leo asked, "But that's Wizarding magic!"

Harry nodded, "I know," he said.

"You're a wizard?" the man asked, "I thought they were all killed…"

Harry snorted, "We're in hiding," he retorted, "You would be too if demons and muggles alike were trying to kill you off."

"Hold it!" Paige exclaimed, "What's a wizard?"

Chris took this one, "A wizard is a human who can use magic, however he or she has to use it with a focus like a wand or staff. They also get out of the personal gain clause."

Phoebe pouted, "Lucky!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled at her, "Perhaps, but there's no such thing as wandless magic except for extreme situations. Where you and your sisters can create spells and use them with no fanfare, wizards have to spend decades forming them and then use their focus in order to perform the magic. There are upsides and downsides to both kinds of magic.

Harry paused for a moment before turning to Piper, "Do you mind if I go get him? He's had a nightmare."

Piper frowned, "Who?" and just then Wyatt started to cry. Piper was torn between going herself and sending her husband but Harry was literally pleading with her silently to be the one to go. She sighed and nodded, making the younger man grin and one minute he was there the next he was being orbed upstairs. The sisters and their elder blinked, unsure as to what happened.

"Chris?" Piper asked.

Chris was too busy laughing at their expressions to be much help. It reminded him of the first time they say that happen in the future. When he finally calmed down enough to explain, Harry was back with Wyatt cuddled in his arms.

"Since Harry and Wyatt are soul mates, they can tap into each other's natural abilities when they are in proximity to each other." Chris explained.

"That's useful," Phoebe commented.

Harry was too busy soothing Wyatt after his nightmare to be of any use during this conversation. The young infant was scared out of his mind, having witnessed one of Harry's latent memories over their soul mate bond and didn't know how to respond to it except with fear. Harry hated causing Wyatt any distress but couldn't close off his bond without really harming future Wyatt.

"Chris would you mind making Wyatt some milk with honey and…"

"Mint," Chris finished on the way to the kitchen, "I got it. Would you like something?"

Harry grinned at his friend, "Maybe you should make yourself a glass as well. You're a bit cranky."

Chris laughed, "Hey! Of course I'm going to make myself a glass! Why should Wyatt get all of the good stuff?"

Piper walked over to Harry and sat down so that she could gently caress her son's cheeks. He seemed to be in heaven between his mother's and soul mate's touches. Harry smiled at the obvious pleasure Wyatt was experiencing and when the baby seemed to be gravitating more towards his mother, he passed the kid to her.

"Is he alright?" Piper asked, making sure to keep him close.

Harry nodded, "It's just an unwelcome harmless side-effect of our bond."

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded.

"Well, because we were both adults when the bond originally formed we could both handle the mental sharing between us, but with Wyatt as an infant now, he has access to memories that aren't really appropriate for any child."

"Whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Like…"

Harry snorted, "I mean war memories." He corrected.

"Is there any way to prevent him from seeing those?" Piper asked.

Harry nodded, "I could block my end of the bond…"

"Then do that!" Leo demanded, "You should have done that in the first place."

Harry glared at the man, "But then I'd be hurting adult Wyatt," he said, "The bond, so long as it's open can work between time periods, and any distance, but once I close it, Wyatt is at risk of dying, as am I. So forgive me if I'm not so keen on closing it."

Piper nodded, "It's alright," she said glaring at Leo, "Baby Wyatt can take it as long as he's alive in the future."

Chris came back into the living room with a tray of drinks. He gave Piper a bottle of the milk with honey and mint for Wyatt, gave Harry a glass of Orange Juice, and grabbed himself the same as Wyatt only this time in a glass. The rest of the drinks he left on the coffee table figuring that they could help themselves.

He sat down next to Harry and gave him a smirk. Harry's eyes had not left Wyatt's form since he gave the baby to Piper. Chris knew that Harry would probably find some excuse to get the toddler back sooner than later.

"So," Paige said, "You're a wizard. How did you find out?"

Harry reluctantly tore his gaze from Wyatt and to Paige. "Both my parents were wizards," he said, "But I didn't find out until I was eleven, literally."

Phoebe frowned, "So they didn't tell you until then?"

Chris gave Harry a reassuring look as Harry said with a wry grin, "No. They died when I was 15 months old. I was sent to live with my mother's sister after that and let's just say that the Dursleys hated magic."

"I'm sorry," said the three sisters in unison.

"It must have been hard," Piper continued, "We lost our mother when we were young and honestly it never got easier. We're lucky we had grams."

Harry nodded, "Grams is wonderful, I agree. I can't tell you how many times she gave Wyatt a hard time. It got so bad that he actually forbid anyone from summoning her."

His audience laughed, "That sounds like her," Phoebe said, "Throw in the fact she hates men…poor Wyatt."

"Poor Wyatt?" Chris demanded, "Poor me! Who do you think he took his anger out on after every summoning?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're exaggerating," he said, "Wyatt isn't really that bad and you know it."

Chris stared at Harry as though he grew an extra head, "Not bad?" he asked, "We are not talking about the same guy. The guy I'm talking about…"

Harry shot him a glare, "One more word and I'll have to curse you again. You know they aren't supposed to know about the future beyond what I already told them."

Chris gave his best friend a look, "Then stop talking as though Wyatt is not the bad guy in the future. You know that I wouldn't be here if he wasn't really that bad."

Harry frowned, "Maybe I don't see it," he admitted, "Or maybe you don't really see the good in him anymore. It's there, he doesn't let it out often but it is there."

Chris shrugged, "Lets agree to disagree," he said.

Harry nodded, "Besides," he said, "I need to help you loosen up a bit before heading back. That should take all of the time I have left."

Chris glared at Harry, "I need to keep him from becoming what he is in our present. If stressing myself out a bit means that Wyatt doesn't turn into Wyatt, then so be it."

Harry gave Chris a smirk, "Surrender," he said, "For your own good."

Chris stood his ground, "Over my dead body!"

The two friends spent the next 3 hours fighting over the topic. When Harry finally got his way, it was past dinner time and the girls had already gone to P3. Harry was in charge of babysitting Wyatt, a task he took great amusement in. He couldn't wait until he told Wyatt how he had to change his diaper and give him a bath. He just knew that Wyatt would be embarrassed. The older duo spent the rest of the night playing Exploding Snap.

The next morning Harry managed to talk Chris into brewing potions with Piper. Harry stayed out of it, he did not like potions and they did not like him. Instead he took Wyatt on a walk around San Francisco. Harry wanted to know what had changed in his time. When he returned he was happy to see Piper and Chris bonding and talking. Who knew potions could be so therapeutic?

When Harry's time was up, he was relieved to see that Chris looked a lot less stressed. He told him so, and Chris just rolled his eyes. He decided then and there that he did not like it when Chris was so stressed.

"You're looking in the wrong direction," Harry finally said.

"What?"

"For whatever turned Wyatt evil. Look up."

Chris gave Harry a searching look, but the older guy refused to say more. Finally Harry gave Chris a big hug and wished him luck. He gave Wyatt a kiss on the forehead and asked him to be good. Harry decided that he had to help Chris somehow. He wished the sisters luck and told them not to give up hope. Leo, as usual, wasn't there. He was too busy with his Elder duties. He was about to open the portal when he remembered something about his past. He gave the Halliwells a smile before summoning another door. He walked through it before Chris would realize what he was up to.

Number four Privet Drive looked the same as it always did. Who ever said muggles changed at a rapid pace most likely never met his muggle relatives. He walked up to the door and after a second's deliberation rang the doorbell. It took a moment for his aunt to open the door and when she did and saw who was standing on the other side she wanted to quickly slam it behind her and forget all about it. Harry stopped her from realizing her wish and walked into his childhood house. He looked at the cupboard, wondering if his younger self was inside it.

"Vernon!" Petunia cried, standing helplessly in front of Harry. She was terrified, but even more scared that the familiar looking stranger would find out about Harry.

"Petunia?" Vernon asked, walking towards her, "What is it Pet?"

"It's one of Them!" she spat, "It looks like that freak my sister married."

Vernon puffed up as though his larger presence would scare Harry off, "Get out of my house! Your kind is not welcome here!"

Harry looked at his uncle, unimpressed, "Don't worry Dursley, I'll be out of your hair soon. I just came to deliver a warning," he assured them, a dark grin on his face, "If you so much as even blink in your nephew's direction again let alone hit him, my wrath will fall upon you and yours. Do we understand each other?"

Vernon paled wondering just how the freak knew about his hitting the boy. Were They watching them? Did the boy talk? He was almost shaking as he nodded at Harry, telling the older wizard that he understood. He immediately started making plans to move the boy up to Dudley's second bedroom when Harry pulled out his wand. Without warning, Harry managed to suppress the memories of his visit. They wouldn't remember his appearance, but they would still remember their agreement.

Harry left the house at once and head to the same alley where he would meet Sirius in the summer between his second and third years. He summoned a portal and left. Wyatt was waiting on the other side of the portal.

"Did you have a good trip?"

Harry gave Wyatt a passionate kiss, "It was alright," he finally replied, "Your brother sends his regards."

Months later, in the past, Chris was staring up at the ceiling, counting down until he died. He wished he had figured out what Harry meant before Gideon got to Wyatt. He closed his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Chris?"

Chris immediately opened his eyes and stared at the doorway in disbelief, "Harry?" he asked, "Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, "We're here to help," he said, "You're not going to die."

Chris snorted, Gideon stabbed my with an athame," he said, "Not even Leo could heal me, and he's an Elder."

Wyatt gave his brother a smirk, "So what? I'm more powerful than Leo could ever hope to be. I'll have you fixed up faster than you can say Thank you."

Chris looked up at his brother with suspicion, "Why are you helping me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's your brother Chris," he said, "Why wouldn't he help you?"

"I tried to change who he was…will be," Chris said.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes before holding his hand over Chris' stab wound. It took a minute but he finally managed to heal it. Chris stared back and forth between his wound and his brother in shock.

"Come on," said Harry, passing Chris a set of clothes out of his bag, "We should get out of here before your dad or aunts return."

"Wait," Chris said, "I can't just disappear."

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. He mumbled something under his breath and a replica of wounded Chris appeared on the bed. Wyatt and his younger brother stared at the homunculus in shock.

"I love Wizarding magic," Chris muttered.

They heard Leo coming up to the room and quickly disappeared from view. They watched as Leo said his goodbyes and as fake-Chris disappeared from the bed.

"We have to go," Harry whispered.

Wyatt and Chris nodded and followed Harry out the window.

"I'm going to miss everyone," Chris admitted to Harry.

"You'll see them again," Wyatt said, not paying attention to the fact that his brother wasn't speaking to him, "For all you know they'll be alive when we get back."

Chris stopped in his tracks and faced Wyatt, "Did I manage it? Are you good?"

Wyatt sent a zap of electricity to Chris and laughed, "Nope," he said, "Still bad."

Harry rolled his eyes at the brothers, "We traveled back here right before the catalyst. We'll know if you were successful when we go back. You two will receive any new memories."

"Wait! Wyatt is still going to remember our time?"

Harry nodded, "It's necessary. The moment you came here you made sure that if you succeeded, Wyatt would still hold the same memories from our time. They might not be dominant any longer, but they would still be there. Same thing would happen to you."

"What about you?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll be the same as always," Harry assured his soul mate, "Just because I gain new memories, doesn't mean I change. I'm neutral remember."

Wyatt and Chris nodded and the trio disappeared from sight.

A/N: Hey guys! I've had this story on my computer for a while and only recently finished it. I don't know when I'll be able to have the next installment but I decided that I wanted to share this with you. TTFN!


End file.
